Standing Outside the Fire
by Mina Shelley
Summary: songfic. After another fight between the two of them Kagome goes back to her time suposedly for good. After some perswasion via Sango InuYasha goes to try and corect the problem. A quick break from the chapter stories I've been writing.


Kagome and InuYasha had had another fight after they battled a horde of pig demons. (**A.N.** My older, human brother's idea. I asked him to name the first animal that came to mind so of course he says pigs) Their leader had come after her and although she could have easily killed it she was too afraid. (it was 23 feet tall after all)

"Weak he calls me!" She had come back through the well. She couldn't stand him anymore. "I'm only human what did he expect. We'll see how long he lasts with out me."

She sat down on her bed and turned on the radio. It was set to **FM 106.1 **(**A.N. **the greatest radio station ever.) and on came one of her favorite songs: _Standing Outside the Fire _"I can't remember the last time I heard this song." And she began to sing.

_We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned_

_We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned_

**Back in the Feudal Era**

"InuYasha this is your entire fault" The kitsune was really ticked. "How could you make her leave again!"

"Shut-up, Shippo, before I go Medieval on your ass."

"You know he is right maybe you should go apologize to Lady Kagome."

"Don't you start, monk."

"InuYasha, the two of them are right. Kagome seemed _pretty_ mad. Besides if she's _this_ mad she may _never_ come back. More than that if she doesn't come back we won't be able to finish the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha? Where'd he go?"

"I believe he left somewhere around 'she may _never_ come back.' Sango, I love your persuasiveness."

"Keep your hands to yourself, monk."

**Back in Modern Times**

"Where's Kagome?"

"Last I saw her she was running up to her room sobbing."

"Thanks, Sota." To avoid her seeing him he climbed up a tree conveniently located next to her window. There he saw her. She was singing. 'I love her voice' He thought to himself. Then he noticed she had started to dance.

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire_

_We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall_

'Is she talking about me?'

_We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all_

'Does she really feel that way?'

_They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

_There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire_

'What does she mean love?' He slowly crawled through the window to get answers to these questions.

She turned around and gasped when she saw him. "InuYasha you sc-" she was cut off by his kiss.

"Kagome do you really feel that way?" His questions were answered with one action: her kiss. She broke away for only a moment to finish the song. With more feeling and passion than ever.

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire_

Then she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. That day the shared their first, and certainly not their last, kiss.

**A.N. **I was cleaning my mouse's cage and this song was on the radio so this idea just popped into my head. Besides, I needed a break from those chapter stories. Well, read and review.

G'day,

Soma X

P.S. Country music is the greatest!


End file.
